nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobu Igarashi
Shinobu Igarashi is a major character, and member of the Committee for Nightbloom Academy. Personality He has an inherent distrust of modern technology, and is generally a rough person to be around. Valuing honor above all else, he takes it upon himself to serve as a noble lord and example to those beneath him. His general demeanor is rather gruff, however he puts on a strong front for others to look up to. His personality changes quite a bit if he is familiar with those he is around, and can be himself safely. Though, the spirit has its own personality which differs from his by a significant margin. It has a relaxed, quite calm demeanor, and is accepting of nearly anything that doesn’t cause rapid change. The amount of caution it displays when regarding its current host is quite large though, seeing as it is quite a new spirit to the whole business of protecting people, and wants to be as successful at its job as possible in order to grow stronger. Background Shinobu was born into quite an odd family of humans, living smack-dab in the midst of Sizsatuz. Growing up, he learned to speak close to as quickly as those around him could, and tried to emulate the Sizsatuz as best he could to fit in somehow. His parents raised him quite traditionally out of his poor means, teaching him whatever they could afford to. When the time came that his magic ritual was due, those in attendance were stunned when they discovered that he possessed no inherent magical power whatsoever. The mantra failed to produce any results, and this shocked both him and his father. However, his father failed to disown him for this, instead pooling all the money they could scrape together and buying the two of them a trip to Nightbloom to see Nyx and confirm that he in fact, possessed no magic whatsoever. This fact was, sadly for him, confirmed on their trip to a much cleaner city than their current residence. However, it was also confirmed that his physical abilities were enhanced in order to compensate for the complete loss of his magical ability. From this information, his father decided to take it upon himself to instruct his son in the ways of the sword that were passed down to him from generation to generation. And from that day, he became enamored with training daily, sometimes even forcing himself to collapse from fatigue in order to match up to the others who possessed much stronger abilities than he. After some time, while Shinobu reached his twenties, he was contacted by the family’s guardian spirit, a white fox with three tails that called itself Tsukasa. The spirit had informed him that his parents had passed due to a mysterious illness, and it had fallen onto him to protect the family’s remaining heir. Shinobu was quite distrustful of the spirit at first glance, but when Tsukasa showed him what he was capable of, especially when their abilities combined, he accepted the offer of protection as he knew that it was what his family would have wanted. At the age of twenty-five, the two had earned quite the reputation, especially since there was little to no evidence of magic being used in any of their duels. It was at this time that he was approached by Nyx, who recalled him as that youngster from so long ago who was born magicless. She extended an offer to him to join the Committee, which he accepted. That began his role in the Committee, where he created his alter ego of the powerful ruler sort, concerned mostly with honor and duty in order to become a viable role model. Trivia He loves collecting swords, any size, any shape. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Committee Category:Apsolia Category:Humans